Lollipop Luxury
by YaoiAndOtherDrugs
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto hates pink but loves Sasuke and Sasuke thanks him with a song. Summary sucks. Warnings inside. Sakura bashing, the title says it all.


**Note: This is nothing major, just a one-shot that came to mind and I wanted to try my hand at one. Hope all of you like it.**

**Warning: Contains yaoi (boyxboy) and Sakura bashing, don't like it? Then why are you here?**

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that my ninja mission has failed….Masashi Kishimoto has refused to give the show to yaoi fangirls! (Also, I don't own the songs!)**

(I am the start of the story! Hurray!)

The karaoke bar was really nice and the gang was relaxing when Sakura decided to get up and sing. The pinkette wobbled, slightly tipsy, and giggled before flying into a song that didn't exist. At least, people hoped it didn't. She stalked up and down the room, which had been kindly reserved by a certain Uchiha (although he would rather piss glass than admit he had done it). The others watched in horror as Sakura practically molested Sasuke with her eyes, making the Uchiha glare and radiate a potent aura of absolute murder. Her lyrics went a little like this (she slurred her words bad):

_Sasuke knows he wuvs me, and ain't nobody gonna t-take it away! He knows I'm gonna stalk him and steal some hair, from his favorite brush! That boy knows I'm crazy, yeah, crazy in the sack! He is the only one I'd ever wanna 'UH'!_

The raven haired teen barely suppressed a shudder at the dreadful crooning of his ex-friend; he would never look at her the same. He'd always wondered where his brushes and combs went, he wish he hadn't had to find out this way though. He didn't even notice the fact that Naruto was glaring at Sakura as if she was dirt.

"Sakura Haruno!" Naruto hissed, loud enough to make Sasuke grunt as his ear was assaulted. "You are making a fool of yourself you pink haired slut!"

"But Naruto," she whined and batted her eyelashes in a matter that would have made the whole Uchiha family gag, "I thought you liked my hair."

"No!" he snapped before getting a goofy look on his face. "I love Sasuke-teme's hair, especially when he gets out of bed!"

The Uchiha rolls his eyes and the girls all watch, horror-struck, as Sakura sits on the laps of both men and grins. Sasuke can smell the alcohol on her and it makes him turn away in disgust. Naruto starts his mission of insulting the girl (I think you can imagine the things he says, seeing as he hangs around Sasuke all the time). Slowly, the others begin to excuse themselves and Sasuke nods to them as they flee. Ino stays behind, waiting to drag the girl home like the good frenemy she is.

"Stupid pink haired, money grabbing, I'll-spread-my-legs-for-anyone, whore!"

Sasuke watches, fascinated as Sakura turns to him with pleading eyes, silently begging him to be her savior and he shakes his head. Everyone but Sakura had learned he was gay and accepted it; he wasn't anyone's savior, although he was the lover of a certain someone. (*cough* Naruto *cough*)

Her eyes widened before she flew at Ino, bawling like a baby. Snot and tears mixed on her face to create a truly horrible picture that would most likely haunt the poor Yamanaka girl's dreams. Naruto watched, pleased, as his enemy was taken away and he was left with his bastard.

Yep, _his_ bastard.

"Thanks."

Naruto turned to the smirking Uchiha and grinned evilly, making the raven frown in worry. That was the same look that usually spelled trouble but always led to an extremely good reward for Sasuke. But only if he complied, which he usually did.

"Hey Teme," Naruto purred, "How much are you willing to repay me?"

"Hn."

"I want you to do something that only you can do," the blond leaned in, whispering in his ear. "I want you to sing to me, any song I pick."

Sasuke growled, but not in anger. He knew the outcome of whenever he sang to the dope, oh boy did he know. He still had the happy memory of hearing his name, along with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the musk of men. The act that was so similar to two dogs rutting helplessly in heat. The Uchiha grinned and glided to the mic with the grace of a jungle cat. Naruto started breathing heavy; he knew the effect of the raven's voice on all manner of person.

_I'm on the top/There's no luck/Never turned around to stop/Make my move/Make your move/Make you wanna hear me talk/See me walk/See me fuck/See me suck a lollipop/Wanna get messy._

Naruto groaned at the sound of Sasuke's sexy purr, his voice was designed by the heavens to seduce. The raven had a bedroom voice that was best when used to make passionate threats and tell of sexual fantasies.

_I'll make you hot/Make you rock/I'll leave the world in shock/I'm your tease/I'm your fuel/I just wanna see you drool/On your knees pretty please/You wish you were my main squeeze/Like l-l-luxury._

As he sang, and much to Naruto's delight, Sasuke began his strip tease—the one thing he knew would have Naruto begging him to get inside. It almost worked but Naruto wanted to hear that voice say those words and see the heavy lidded eyes that beckoned him in.

_Fuck me/I'm a celebrity/Can't take your eyes off me/I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere/Fuck me/I'm a celebrity/Can't take your hands off me/I know you wanna suck me what you waiting for_

Sasuke approached in his usual way, predatory. He grabbed his prey's hair and pulled him up, dropping the mic as he did. They both ignored the screech as Sasuke began to nibble on Naruto's ear.

_Lip gloss and lollipop/Let's rock I wanna pop/Can't take your eyes off me/I'm all that you can see/Lip gloss and lollipop/I'll make your booty drop/Can't take your eyes off me/I'm everything you wanna be_

Then Naruto groaned as he was being kissed by his boyfriend in the desperate way Sasuke had, the way that made Naruto's knees turn to goo. It was hot and they were ripping away clothes and grinding against each other while Naruto moaned. Sasuke sucked at the tanned neck, leaving one of many hickies, and proceeded to prepare Naruto's entrance, not that it needed much preparation from only hours ago. Naruto pushed against Sasuke's hand and twined his hands in raven locks.

"Turn around and bend over," Sasuke commanded.

Naruto obeyed and was rewarded when the raven slammed in, causing him to cry out and push back. Sasuke started with his favorite rhythm, hard and fast with an edge of animalistic heat. He abused the poor boys prostate and began pumping Naruto's dick in time with his thrusts, loving the noises Naruto made.

"Oh! Ah! G-god! Sasuke, f-faster! Sas-SASUKE!"

The blond cried out with the force of his release and Sasuke grunted as muscles clamped down and his own orgasm hit him. Sasuke liked sex with Naruto because of the fact that the release always verged on painful and the act itself was always rough, just the way they liked it. Naruto shuddered when he felt those perfect teeth latch onto his shoulder as the Uchiha shuddered and twitched, moaning and thrusting lazily as he worked through his orgasm. The only thing that held Naruto up was Sasuke.

"I noticed this always happens when you ask me to sing," Sasuke licked the shell of his mate's ear, loving how he shuddered. "Why don't you ever sing to me?"

"Because I can never even get the first verse out before you start molesting me!" Naruto huffed.

"It's because I love you Dope."

"I know," the blond grinned. "And I love you too Teme. Maybe I can sing later, yeah?"

Sasuke had them dressed and on their way home before you could say Lollipop Luxury [1].

**[1] The name of the song Sasuke sings, Sakura's rant has no name.**

**Okay! Now that that is done, I am going to admit that I have several ideas for other one-shots but I wanted to know if I could do it. I also have some more multi-chapter babies coming out as soon as I finish my other one. Please review and tell me how this went, it was my first lemon and I thought it best not to drag it out.**


End file.
